


First Month Anniversary

by Shemagh



Series: The Strexcorp Files [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Carlos, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is a Dork, Episode: e032 Yellow Helicopters, First Month Anniversary (Welcome to Night Vale), M/M, Spoilers for ep 32, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shemagh/pseuds/Shemagh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has decided to commit to his relationship with Cecil, and they have their one month anniversary at his house so he can give Cecil a special gift. Contains Some Episode 32 SPOILERS!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Month Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been edited a couple times since posting, but probably won't change much from here on in. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Today was a big day for Carlos and Cecil. They had managed to make it to the one month mark of their celebrity relationship, despite the complete lack of privacy, the passive aggressive comments, and the overwhelming amount of support from Night Vale’s residents for Cecil, but not necessarily for Carlos. Nevertheless, Carlos and Cecil had been on many dates in this one month period, and Carlos had decided that despite all the other issues, he was willing to stick this one out. He really did love Cecil, loved him from the bottom of his being. At first he was surprised when the radio host was not as talkative in person, but who was he to judge? So far, neither man had been able to overcome nervousness. Tonight Carlos was so beside himself with excitement that his fellow scientists practically begged him to go home. He made dinner with his spare time and when Cecil's show ended, everything was set up and ready for the most part.  


Cecil arrived with an opaque bag. Carlos inquired about its contents, only to receive a peck on the lips before Cecil skipped to Carlos's bedroom with a pile of his plates. Cecil stayed in the room for what Carlos could only assume was maybe a half hour. He didn't have his watch on. When Cecil finally did emerge, he smelled faintly of sulfur. Carlos chose to overlook this, as everything was set and was starting to get cold. The men fidgeted as usual and stumbled on their words as they ate, but they worked through it as usual and Carlos had something he just had to get done.  


"Cecil. . . I want give you my-" Carlos halted mid sentence, nearly blurting out the contents of the neatly wrapped box he drew from his lab coat pocket and had placed in front of the neat pile of soiled dinnerware Cecil had stacked just moments before, either out of a genuine need for tidiness or to occupy himself before he melted into a puddle of teenage girl on the floor of Carlos's tiny apartment.  
"-a present. . . For our one month . . . I guess you could call it an anniversary, even though maybe something like mensiversary would probably be. . ." Carlos trailed off as the man across the table plucked up the tiny box and held it in his long, slender fingers, his face alight, mouth half open, eyes shining with the purest reverence, as if God himself had crafted the parcel and sent it down from heaven just for him.  
"Oh Carlos-" Cecil exclaimed with the purest glee, "Carlos, you shouldn't have!"  


Carlos watched Cecil's dexterous hands make short work of the fragile paper before lifting the lid of the cube from its base with scarcely a breath, as though whatever was within might shatter if he dared to exhale. A gasp escaped the man's throat regardless, as he lifted from the container, a watch. It was not a particularly expensive timepiece, but it was solid, with a silver bezel, slightly scratched crystal, and a leather band that showed obvious age, dotted with stains and burns, stretched out a bit at one of the holes on the far end, marking the wrist size of the previous owner. Cecil turned it over in his hands with the greatest care, noting the patina of the silver back, running his fingertips across it as if to make sure it was truly real. Carlos's trance was abruptly broken when Cecil jerked with a start. His eyes widened even more as he regained composure and gingerly raised the watch to the side of his head. He heard, emanating from the object, the rhythmic tic of the analog second hand. His eyebrows raised, his lower lip twitched, as though that constant tic, tic, tic was the most wonderful symphony to ever grace his ears.  
"CARLOS! I . . . I can't take this from you! It's, like, your most prized possession!"  
"It’s okay, Cecil. I want you to have it. It's the only watch in Night Vale that actually works, and besides, you're worth all the time in the world to me."  


"Aww man! How corny was that!" Carlos thought to himself, a flush of red bursting across his caramel face. If his cheesiness existed at all it appeared as though Cecil did not notice. Carlos leaned forward on the small table, sliding his hands across its glossed surface until they locked into Cecil's. The two stood, simply staring into the vastness of each other's eyes.  
"Thank you, Carlos. It is perfect, and I will cherish it for as long as I live!"  
A chuckle rose forth in Carlos's throat as Cecil's smooth, warm lips united with Carlos's own.  


The dishes continued to rest ignored in their stack on the table. The kitchen light continued emanating its soft orange glow and outside the heavy, pregnant sky began to fall. The rain did not start slowly. It chose, much like the two men embracing just outside of the dining nook, to pour forth in a deluge of power, permeating the dry ground and pouring onward until the meager creek beds it had previously confined itself to were swollen and overflowing. There were soft moans, fingers tracing- just ever so gently- across prickling flesh. There was a faint, wet sensation of hot breath, of the most tender of little kisses, infinite in their number, upon cheeks, lips, ears and necks. Whispers strained by long suppressed lust. . .  


Carlos's eyes rolled upwards in their half lidded sockets as Cecil's tongue slid perfectly over his, each deep, breathless venture followed by signature nibbles along his eager lips, his stubbly chin, his squared jaw, Cecil’s beautiful hands sliding slowly upwards and into his loosely curled, untamed locks. Carlos returned this display with gusto, sliding a hand up to Cecil's cheek, gliding along his smooth face until he had a firm hold on the back of Cecil's head. His other hand travelled down his lover's side, turning around his back at waist level. He gave a forceful tug, pulling Cecil closer as if he could absorb the man into him. The men felt at peace with each other in this moment and their anxieties simply started to melt away.  
"I love you . . . my perfect Carlos!" Cecil gasped between heavy kisses. He brushed one hand down Carlos's chest, down his stomach, and wound it into his belt, tugging earnestly, leading his beautiful scientist down the narrow hallway to the bedroom as best he could.  


It seemed like an eternity before the two men made it to the bedroom door, no thanks to Carlos, who detoured to roughly shove Cecil against the smooth white wall of the hallway, pinning him, only to once more steal his breath from him with deep, strong kisses. Cecil opened the door in a slow, smooth motion and the dark hallway was filled with the soft, dancing glow of candles, which he had previously placed around the room in groups of alternating heights on Carlos’s plates, lest the wax fall from their perches down to the carpet, as the smallest spots could cost his deposit. Cecil had, of course, planned that ahead of time, thankfully, because now Carlos was hastily unbuttoning Cecil's shirt, and the room could be completely on fire before it would match the heat that rose up from within their very cores.There was the rustle of sheets displacing, stretching in the grip of trembling hands. There was a quivering exhale, soft and precious. Steady drops of rain formed meandering rivulets down the windows as candles flickered in the moonlight. There was the music of two souls. There was the poetry of love, written in sighs and kisses and scented faintly with petrichor.  


After a few minutes more of struggling with clothing, they were free. With one arm Carlos enveloped Cecil in his taught, nude embrace, and with the other, he swept the slightly smaller man off his feet and placed him ever so gently down on his side on the bed, running the palms of his hands firmly down Cecil’s back to get him to turn from on his side to on his stomach. He lustily squeezed his ass with both hands to keep him there, exhaling slowly, loudly. Feeding off of Cecil’s gasp of surprise and pleasure, Carlos pinned the backs of Cecil's legs with his own. Ever so lightly, he touched the tip of his tongue to Cecil's lower back and dragged it up to his neck, ending the trail with a teasing peck, inciting a shiver of desire from his lover. His rock hard erection pressed against the crease of Cecil's ass as he reached a hand to the man's hip, his other supporting his weight up by Cecil's arm. Carlos leaned close to his partner, pressing his penis down harder and delighting at the friction from the contact.  
"Oh the sounds I've been waiting to force from that glorious mouth of yours." Carlos whispered sharply before biting down on Cecil’s bared, perfect shoulder and digging fingers into his hip in glorious unison, sending Cecil quivering anew, crying out in ecstasy. The now shaking man reached upward as best he could and as Carlos tenderly kissed the bite mark, Cecil entwined his shaking hands in Carlos’s hair, pulling his head down and inciting a sultry moan in response. He freed his head from those wonderful hands with a delicate nip to Cecil’s earlobe, rewarding his lover’s compliance by breathily murmuring in Spanish, his lips brushing Cecil’s ear as he spoke. The only word Cecil recognized was “amor,’ but he didn’t have to know what was being said, so long as it was said so beautifully.  


Carlos pulled himself back up so he was sitting on the back of Cecil's thighs again, and, without having given any thought to the risk/reward ratio of what he was about to do, grabbed one of the nearby candles while placing the fingertips of one hand so very delicately on Cecil's left shoulder. He slowly began to drag his hand down, the skin underneath his touch turning to gooseflesh before having even moved a full two inches. Carlos then slowly started to pour the candle's melted wax directly behind his touch in a slow, lazy drizzle. The response this elicited, the taught, arched back and loud, surprised moan of unadulterated pleasure was the most unholy thing Carlos had ever heard, and his cock throbbed in delicious agreement before he repeated the maneuver on Cecil's right, marveling at the pure beauty of it and praising Cecil for being so perfect in absolutely every way imaginable before helping him roll onto his back. Cecil splayed out erotically, not even remotely shy about showing his man everything he had to offer and observing for himself the one he called his perfect, beautiful Carlos, literally in the flesh.  
Carlos locked his lips onto Cecil's once more before licking languid swirling patterns around his nipples, running down his abs, which hinted at their existence with every pulse of pleasure, finally arriving at his fully erect, twitching cock, the surrounding landscape of which was as well manicured as the rest of him. He looked up at Cecil with pure lust.  


Starting at the base of Cecil's raging hard on, Carlos alternated kisses and light nips, evening out the sensation with a long, slow lick from base to head, smiling in satisfaction at Cecil's bucking hips. He caressed Cecil's sack as he slid his mouth down Cecil's shaft, swirling his tongue around the head and adding pressure by rotating his free hand firmly up and down the man’s length. Cecil bucked his hips involuntarily and grabbed the sheets above his shoulders, gnarling them in his hands as he was taken over by extreme pleasure.  
"A-ah, Carlos! Y-you're am-mazing!" Cecil bit his lip and twined a hand into Carlos's hair when he shifted his gaze straight on to him, staring him in the eyes. "I'm. . . I'm going to. . . !" Carlos felt him release and felt himself dripping at the magnificent sounds, swallowing and tasting his lover and enjoying the moment wholeheartedly. He righted himself and crawled between the legs of his lover, placing his hands on Cecil's cheeks, then sliding them firmly down his anatomy. Having been very attentive to Carlos's concerns about safety, Cecil handed him both lube and a condom from somewhere amongst the candles and sat up to "help" by lustily begging for him and nibbling on his earlobes and shoulders, practically panting with anticipation of pleasuring Carlos better than anyone else ever could.  


Cecil moaned and sighed as Carlos began to stretch him out, first with just a finger, then two, onward he pushed and smiled at the show that only he got to watch. Cecil was eager and hungry for him. Once Carlos had entered him and worked up something of a normal rhythm between spasms of intense heat and pleasure, he came harder than he could ever remember having cum, screaming out for his lover like no one could hear and he collapsed, weak kneed and so, so satisfied alongside Cecil. They shared countless slow, preciously soft kisses, wrapped up in each others' embrace. 

The candles eventually got put out, the dishes made it to the sink, the kitchen light was turned off in due time and Cecil's watch, the only working time piece in Night Vale, given so lovingly to him by Carlos, ticked onward. It ticked onward as Cecil picked it up. Ticked onward as he strapped it to his own wrist, ticked onward as he lay back in bed with Carlos, surrounding himself in the man’s warmth. . . Ticked on and on and on until the only sounds left in the night were the tic, tic, tic, the slowing fall of rain, and the chop, chop, chop of yellow helicopters in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for bearing with me and reading this. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so I can't promise that I am going to continue this as a series but if I do, it will not be as happy as this is. Sorry. I'm open to opinions and feedback if you want to give it. I wanted to keep Cecil as undescribed as possible. Thanks!


End file.
